Twins Of A Hidden Line
by Silthyan
Summary: There is a new enemy on the horizon and Selene is once again caught in the middle of a fight that is not her own.
1. An Old Friend

It had been many years since the death of Viktor and Marcus. They had escaped, the 2 of them together into what had at the time seemed like an almost impossible task, this task was to simply survive, it had been assumed that the 2 of them together would be hunted for eternity all of Alexander's men had died along with Alexander himself, they had nobody left to help them.

Or so they thought...

Selene had made few allies in her life and of those she had made she knew that they would be good and true to her, although she had never actually trusted anyone she came close to trust some of the other death dealers in her coven, particularly Kahn. Kahn had been an honest vampire and knew not to get on the wrong side of Selene. At one point she thought that he had feared her so it particularly puzzled her why and how he had found her 3 years after she had killed the 2 elders. He knocked on the blast door and called out to her, "Selene! I know you're in there I just came to talk!" Michael and herself had found an abandoned safe house which they had slowly upgraded and made in to their own personal fortress. They thought that they wouldn't need it but it never hurt to be cautious. He knocked again and again. Selene in her normal leather death dealing outfit headed to the door and pressed the intercom button, "What're you doing here? How did you find us?" She sounded calm and collected as usual but there just subtly there was a tone of panic. What would happen if more had found them? What would happen if they had to fight their way out and flee again? "I need to talk to you! I'll explain everything later" He replied in a very worried yet excited tone. She keyed in several digits into the console and the door unlatched 2 of its 5 bolts, 1 more was done manually and the final 2 were done with a biometric scan of either her or Michaels eye. The door slowly slid open, it was a 5 inch thick steel door. The only reason that she could hear Kahn in the first place was because of her enhanced hearing. Kahn slowly shuffled in only to be thrown 10 feet away in to the arms of a Purplish black creature with what seemed to be almost hollow eyes, on closer inspection they were just black, blacker than the night on a starless night. The steel door slammed shut and all the locks were put back in to place. Michael didn't say a word he dragged Kahn into another room and locked him down. Any resistance would probably have meant Kahn's death. It was as simple as that and he knew it. As Selene sat down in front of him so did Michael turning back into his human state as he lowered.

"I want the truth now! What are you doing here!" She roared at him, she had lost a lot of patience over the years and this was shown in how much more aggressive she had become, although originally she was a ruthless logical patient killer now she just wanted answers and to try and start a new life with just herself and Michael before she would even begin to lower her guard. Kahn rolled his eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find the 2 of you? I was the one that disconnected this safe house from the rest, I've known you were here since you came here 2 and a half years ago. I left you alone so that you could leave the coven's and not be hunted but now I... we need your help." Selene was thinking it over when Michael burst out of what seemed a deep meditation, "Now why would we do such a silly thing like that?" It almost made him laugh if it had been anymore deadly he would have laughed because of how ridiculous all this was sounding to him. Selene just raised an arm to him, he silenced instantly. "Right, I want to know why. You wouldn't have tried to drag me into this if it wasn't some sort of suicide mission now explain." Kahn could see that in some small way she still had some trust for him and he was glad because he would have been dead if she didn't.

"Where should I start" He said thoughtfully, "6 weeks ago we received some intelligence, I'm not sure if you're aware but since the elders were killed there has been a fight for power the clans have started to fight between themselves looking for one supreme leader, it would be easier than having 3 separate rulers you know? Anyways so it turned out that the clan in Europe has started to try and develop a new weapon against us. How can I put it nicely. Super vampires, they're trying to use hybrid DNA to try and make themselves more powerful."

Selene looked shocked, she couldn't understand what he had just said, Super Vampires? Would this be similar to herself? She could now defeat the most deadly of vampire weaknesses. Sunlight. Thanks to Alexander Corvinus of course. "How? What DNA Michael has been hidden along with me for the last 3 years and Marcus was destroyed never to be seen or heard of again?!"

Kahn gave an almost sinister smile, highly unlike him. He had also changed over the last 3 years it seemed. "That is the most important part of the intelligence," he winked at Michael, "I bet you didn't know this but you have a twin sister it seems" He laughed looking towards Michael. It was as if he was taunting him for some sort of response, he was annoyed angry and wanted to smash Kahn across the room for his taunting. "You're lying!" He spat at Kahn. "No, no I'm not Michael, she was given up at birth and given a different name, she had the dormant hybrid virus in her system until she tasted some blood it seemed. That's when it awakened, she was immature and unable to fight, easily captured, being tested on constantly now, probably as we speak to."

Michael smashed a fist into Kahn's face so hard that he flew against the wall with the chair still attached, he quickly bounced on to the top of the table about to pounce on him and kill him when Selene pulled him back. "Wait Michael I need more answers!" She turned to face the crumpled vampire in the corner "Kahn why would you taunt us if you came here in friendship?" He laughed "Who said anything about friendship? I was just here to distract you until..." There was a loud explosion coming from the door and she realised what was happening she grabbed Michael by the arm and knew that there was atleast 50 death dealers waiting for them, more than the 2 of them could handle alone. Kahn kept laughing "Go on... Run! Flee! O and Michael you have 2 days before she's executed killed and burned to ash, and then scattered in to nothingness!" It was too late to kill him Selene had already pulled him out of the window and they were travelling 30 feet down ready to sprint in to the darkness.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate reviews, If I get a good couple then I will definitely continue with the story if not then that's not a problem either, enjoy :)


	2. Forming The Plan

"I need to know who she is." It was said in a calm yet serious voice coming from the only man around Michael. "I know, but we have no information, no way of finding her!" Selene said as she sprinted further on through the tunnel, she had some ideas but she was still trying to piece them all together at the moment they just seemed to be an incoherent mess that would get the 2 of them killed, or perhaps worse, made in to guinea pigs. A fate, in her opinion, worse than death. She pulled him around a corner and tried to sense where their pursuers were she was sure that she had lost them, she couldn't sense them anywhere, and the two of them were safe, for now at least.

Then it hit her. She almost laughed at her own stupidity why hadn't she thought of it before, she turned to Michael and gave him an evil mischievous grin, she had it all planned and knew where they could get all the equipment they would ever need. After an hour of travelling they were nearby, but there was a problem. She could smell it in the air and see it in the sky. A large plume of smoke appeared in the sky and an intense heat radiated from behind the block of buildings, the safe house had been destroyed. She turned around only to see that there were similar plumes across the city. The two of them had been too slow all the nearby safe houses had been set in flames. Anger and rage swept over her and she thrashed against the dashboard until she felt a hand creep across her shoulder and pull her in to a deep embrace. Michael was hugging her tightly and whispered in her ear "I know what we need, I know where we can go to get it all" She pulled away and stared at him in disbelief, she gazed at him then nodded as if through some unspoken bond each of them knew what was going to happen and how it was going to be done.

20 or so miles outside of town was a small ranch owned by Nicholas Corvin, once a swat soldier he had all the equipment they would need from guns to body armour. Unfortunately the guns were now deactivated and would need to be restored quickly if their plan was going to work. 3 Miles away in a stolen jeep Selene shot through the traffic unaware of the cars following her, the swapped every mile or so that they wouldn't be noticed and stayed just far enough away that she would barely glimpse the cars, they were being smart, perhaps too smart for just an ordinary death dealer. Now only a quarter of a mile away Selene knew that something was wrong, how had they escaped so easily? There was no way that it would normally be that easy. Then she knew, it hadn't been that simple, they had been trailing her the entire time, she saw the headlights in the rear view mirror but didn't speed up she wanted them to think that she still hadn't seen them. This would give her some time while they prepared the assault, she hoped she could get the guns ready in time but she didn't know if this was long enough.

The jeep slowed right in front of the door and quickly slipped out into the main house. She stood face to face with the end of a double barrelled shotgun, the man behind it prepared to squeeze the triggers until the barrel was thrown up by none other than his assumed dead nephew, "No" was the only word spoken by both men, for different reasons of course but still the same sound came from the both of them, they had such similar voices it would have been slightly disturbing to Selene if she was anyone else. In a very matter of fact tone she spoke "We need guns and armour now before we're all killed." He just looked at her like she was crazy but he could see in her eyes she was not, in fact if anything he could see numbness, the cold ruthlessness that he had once been all too familiar with in some situation, they all knew he could have died within seconds if she willed it. But she didn't, she just asked him to show her the way to some old weapons that he was sure didn't even work anymore. There was little choice in the matter so reluctantly he led them towards the basement.

"Uncle I know that you don't need this but we need body armour and these guns activated as soon as possible there are people out there about to storm this house and shoot us all. Please, help us" Almost pleading he grabbed his uncle by the hand, it looked like he would beg but he just stood there waiting for him to answer. "Fine just load this firing pin in here and then it should be fine." A grunt quickly followed as he saw them quickly load at least 12 weapons. "Nicholas we need vests and you'll need one too before they..." before Michael had a chance to finish his sentence the front door was blown apart and vampires flooded into the house searching for them. When the upper floors had been checked they all knew where Selene and Michael were.

A smoke grenade landed next to Nicholas' foot and with a hiss smoke was pushed out in to the room, he quickly launched himself to the back of the room to get his shotgun while Selene and Michael positioned themselves on either side of the door, the three of them nodded at each other. Nicholas was going to be a hindrance but it was something that they had to be prepared for. Suddenly vampires began to storm into the room towards Nicholas when before they knew it they were riddled with bullets in their backs crumpling to the ground with thud the wave stopped and waited until there was a blast from below and they all felt pellets tearing at their skin and saw the vampire at the front of the queue fall. As it fell forward slowly a normal mortal man was revealed aiming at them when he was thrown out of the way by Selene and Michael whom proceeded to fire at all the vampires in the way, one by one they fell. There was no way they would be able to kill them while being funnelled one by one. They needed to get them in to the open and there was only one way to do that. Grenades. 3 were launched down the stairs leaving a ringing sound echoing behind them as they bounced, before they even hit the floor they raced outside, as their footsteps trailed a massive explosion ignited behind them throwing them forwards, the inferno wouldn't last long most of the burning material had been sent towards the vampire pursuers crushing and impaling several of them. Only 6 remained. The odds looked good, they may make it out of here alive without so much more than a scratch. The thought had come too soon because the six remaining had already opened fire upon them cutting into their flesh, the attackers must not have had too much time to aim though because the bullets only cut at their arms but that was more than enough to cause Nicholas to drop to the ground in agony while Selene and Michael merely cried out as their arms began to stitch themselves back together, they quickly dropped into the dirt and started to return fire getting 2 headshots the duo seemed to have luck on their side. It was now even better odds 2:1. They wanted one alive if possible but it didn't seem likely in this circumstance.

The 4 vampires spread out and could no longer see the dirt covered pair that they were firing upon they fired randomly at the air not realizing that Michael and Selene were on the ground. Bullets flew over their heads. That was their chance, the magazines had emptied they needed to reload and before they could even get so much as a new clip out they were all dead laying in the blood soaked dirt. Dead. Michael rushed over to Nicholas as Selene headed over to the jeep to check that it wasn't too badly damaged but the explosion. Again luck seemed to be on her side, only the spare tyre and the roof had taken any damage. Chunks of wood stuck out of them which could easily be ripped out before they left. She caught site of a first aid kit and brought it over to where Michael and Nicholas sat. She was never devoid of compassion and Michael had been a doctor in his mortal life so things could have been a lot worse for Nicholas whether he wanted to admit it or not. Strapping at his arm it had only appeared that there were a few flesh wounds, he would need to get to a hospital but for now the quick bandaged job would do. Selene just started to giggle as Michael continued to work, she had remembered what he was like when he was still human. When he would have never been able to handle any of this. To her surprise the 2 men were looking at her with such an odd quizzical stare that she fell backwards in roars of laughter. Of course it was never often that she laughed and anyone who met her would know this instantly. The looks had only intensified even though a large grin had grown on Michael's face and a bigger yet more pained one appeared on that of Nicholas.

"Right to the car I suppose." Selene had composed herself quickly and was already walking away when Michael called to her. "So are we going to discuss the plan or not? I'm not sure the looks earlier were enough for me to fully understand, and we'll need to get my uncle to a hospital, he's not us. He won't last if he doesn't get this seen to!" Nicholas growled back "I can take care of myself dam it! What am I meant to do about my home! Where am I supposed to go?!" They were all valid point and no one had an answer. He hobbled after Selene to get answers when she just said in a very relaxed fashion. "We're storming the police station."

**A/N: So I thought I should add another chapter before I get reviews so that you get more of a feel for the story and have some Idea's of where its heading. Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Break In

It was raining now. Soaking everything through and through bouncing from one surface to another it was as if there was just a rippling curtain shaking across the world. Selene had given up trying to force Nicholas to see a doctor, what would she care if he died? Although oddly enough he was looking healthier by the second and the bleeding had stopped. It was uncommon to see someone heal so fast, it was possible but highly uncommon; the bullet must have missed any major vessels or arteries she had mused to herself. A crackle came from her hip, _'-bzzt!- Sel..ne, are ... in pos..ion? –__Bzzt__-' _she couldn't tell who it was but it could only be one of 2 people. The weather was so bad now that the signal from the walkie talkies was severely disrupted, that was bad enough but even with her vampyric vision she could barely penetrate the wet darkness, of course this would make things much more difficult but it was not the time or place to worry about such things, focusing on the action was more important than anything else at this point.

**-Crash-**

Thunder and lightning rolled across the sky giving a brief moment for her to see the building. Sitting in the middle of the street in front of her a quiet marble skin reflected the light from the lightning brilliantly, it would daze most people if they had glanced in its direction at the right time.

**-Crash-**

Selene's shadow flew through the brightness thumping on to the police department roof at the same time as the thunder, she began sliding on the gravel due to the sheer force of the jump. Stones quickly began to fly up cutting at her skin as she neared the trip wire. The trip wire was here for just such circumstances and she knew it. Selene jumped up and flew forward straight over the wire in front of the door.

"What's taking her so long?" Nicholas grumbled to Michael.

"How am I supposed to know? She'll be out when she's good and ready," Michael quickly snapped back "even though I could done it easier.." he quickly mumbled to himself. Time seemed to stop, no sound was heard no light was seen, just the endless downpour of rain. A blanket soon to be shattered.

A snapping sound slashed through the slashing of the rain and light quickly shot through the darkness creating a passage in to the dry hollows of the police station. Standing in the doorway Selene quietly beckoned for the 2 of them to follow her in. Racing through the 2 men slid in and slowly closed the doors behind them. Somehow she had managed to disable the alarm system. 'Maybe this is what took her so long?' Michael thought to himself until 10 feet later a body lay still in a pool of blood in front him, as if he was there it all began to play out in his mind blurring his vision for a moment until it re-focused on Selene getting to the rooftop door.

As if he were a part of Selene he pushed at the door, but his will wouldn't allow it to open until he felt the feelings that weren't his own boil up from within and without his control he smashed through the door with his foot. His mind filled with the scent of human blood and his lust for it began to focus on where each person was. He moved in to get closer, drawing him to the stairwell that would have taken Selene to the main door. It was in the air, the smell of fresh blood spread throughout the building, it was intoxicating and was starting to cloud her senses. All she could think of was feeding.

She quickly reached the bottom of the stairs and then she saw it, the dead body that Michael had seen, the blood was pooled all over and then she noticed more blood, bodies of police officers lined back in to the main office. It was only then that something even more bizarre hit her, not only were puncture wounds on the neck but there were huge chunks of flesh pulled out. Had the Lycans and Vampires started to work together?

Michael suddenly returned to his own body, Selene was standing watching his blank look, critically examining him she brushed it off and went back to what she was saying it seemed like it was a soft whisper just loud enough for them to hear. He was only hearing the odd word or phrase, "In the back room..." His mind was trying to work out what had happened, was this some kind of strange connection that they had formed over the last few years that they had been hiding, he had never heard of such a thing, but he was new to this whole immortal situation, anything seemed to be possible in this world, a world apart from that of normal humans. Refocusing he heard the last of the conversation; "that way, we may find more than one from each side and if they're working together get out of the way." Selene was talking to Nicholas at this point who was nodding in agreement, what reason did he have to get in the middle of a fight between immortals, he may be killed between them.

He headed to the back of them and slowly followed behind them, creeping silently across the laminate flooring next to the line of blood that seemed to lead the way. It was time for him to disappear, seven vampires and three lycan were in a small room gorging on their meal it was if they didn't notice that the creature next to them didn't exist.

Swinging down behind a vending machine Selene pulled out some guns shoving one in Michael's hands she loaded one of her guns with silver and the other with the liquid UV bullets. She nodded. It was time to kill. Suddenly she dived out from behind the machine and opened fire, within seconds cover fire came from behind her and half the group fell to the ground, one lycan dead and four vampires burning up from the inside out. There was no need to wait for them to die and before they could reload the guns were tossed from their hands. Two vampires stood in front of them, the corridor was thin luckily and the 3 behind them were fighting to get ahead to enjoy their next meal.

She turned to Michael and winked, this was a game to her, and one that she had enjoyed for many centuries, it was time to get what they came for and these things were in her way. She barely gave the vampire in front of her time to blink, she slammed the bottom of her palm into its nose, the bone was broken with ease as if it were a china tea set, seconds later she had her hands on either sides of its head, she snapped its head sideways breaking its neck, that was all she really needed to do. Charging ahead she saw Michael transform, he was ready, the vampire threw a punch towards his face but just before the fist reached him he shifted his head to the side and shot forward like a cobra biting in to the vampires neck, it barely took ten seconds before it was drained dry. He ran next to Selene and between the two of them they snapped one vampire's spine. All it left were the two lycans. They were just staring, ready to pounce. Ready to kill. One lunged towards Michael but he was ready for it. Effortlessly he ripped the jaw from the bottom of its mouth. While at the same time Selene was stabbing the other repeatedly in the gut and face, it was probably dead long before she stopped. It didn't matter, she didn't care, it had got in her way and now it had been dealt with.

Stepping over the bodies she called to Nicholas who quickly rounded a corner shouting. Quickly spinning round she threw a disc towards him, as he ducked it split open revealing four blades, it didn't take long for them to find their target, and with deadly force they implanted themselves into the face of the lycan. It slowly slumped to the ground, there was no way it would survive more than a minute.

He was already in the office scanning the computer, although he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Selene shoved him out of the way, they weren't looking for anything, not here anyways, there was no point, she quickly tapped in a distress call stating that the precinct had been attacked by a gang and that officers were dead and sent it out. "Michael in the trunk there's a bag get it and be back as soon as possible." There was no point arguing as he was gone she quickly threw a body near the computer to make it look like he had been there and downloaded as much material to the hard drive as possible before depositing it in her pocket. Michael came back and before he could speak she told both of them to get out. All they saw was a stern face, which was all that was needed, Nicholas and Michael went back to the car and before long saw Selene following. Within seconds there was a huge explosion, the building had gone up in flames. The people weren't ready to know of immortals, it would happen soon but it could be postponed. For a short time anyways.

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, been busy with work and such but eventually got around to finishing this chapter hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
